Kol Mikaelson the Birthday Boy
by AlluringEyes
Summary: The Mikaelson clan was never much into celebrating birthdays. What's the point when you live forever? Well, a certain tall, dark, and handsome original's in for one big surprise. Blatant Kolvina fanfiction because I can :) R&R!


I've been needing some Kolvina in my life and this is what came out :) Hope you like and please leave a review, I'm new to Originals fanfic! -Allure

* * *

The Mikaelson clan was never much into celebrating birthdays. What's the point when you live forever? To be honest, they really couldn't remember the exact days they were born; 1,000 plus years is a long time. The only birthday celebrated in their past decade of living was Hope's, and a children's birthday party was quite the change of pace for the millennial- aged siblings.

So imagine a certain tall, dark, and handsome original's surprise when one blisteringly hot August morning, he felt a heaviness on his lap stirring him awake.

"Kol." His favorite voice whispered. He'd love nothing more than to open his eyes to behold whatever bedhead she was adorning and the way the sunlight from St. Anne's window played on her alabaster skin. But yesterday had been a long day of working on the house he and Davina were currently renovating- Vincent's old, haunted, dark magic tainted house to be exact. But because no one dared step a foot inside it, Vincent was more than willing to give them the property with one stipulation: don't ever invite him over. So between stripping the bold and delusional incantations from the wall, ripping up the dilapidated floorboard, and removing heaps of garbage, today Kol was ready for a little R&R. But Davina had other ideas.

"Ko-o-o-l." She said now in a sing-songy tone, hopping up and down a little on his lap to wake him up. Kol didn't move. She knew he heard her. She knew he was blatantly ignoring her. So she went with plan B.

She dramatically sighed. "Well, I guess this new negligee I bought is going to have to go to waste."

The possibility of seeing her in skimpy and hopefully see through underwear prompted him to slowly open his eyes.

He wasn't completely surprised to see her in the same gray tank top and blue shorts she'd worn the night before. _That sneaky little minx,_ he thought. However, he was taken aback to see what she was holding in front of her face.

In a sleepy and curious voice he said, "What is this?"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Kol Mikaelson, happy birthday to you!" She sang enthusiastically as she lowered the cupcake with a lit candle in front of Kol's face.

"Birthday? Love, you've got the wrong bed." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm 100% positive this is the right bed and the right Kol Mikaelson. Today you are 1,015 years old, blow out your candle!" She cheered and held it closer to his face. He lightly pushed it away, still puzzled.

"First of all, keep the open flame far from the flammable vampire. Second, it's not my birthday, what put that idea into your head?"

"I was talking to Rebecca and she remembered your mother once complaining that you were born on the hottest day of summer and you almost killed her via heatstroke." Kol scoffed.

"Of course she would think I tried to kill her even in the womb."

"And then I remembered something from Esther's grimoire. Next to the original language your names are etched in for the siring spell, there were numbers. It occurred to me that they were birthdates, and I figured out yours was August 4th." She said very proudly. Then her eyebrows knit together. "Do you really not know when your birthday is?"

Kol chuckled. "It's been a long few centuries, 3 daggers to the heart, and 2 different bodies. Forgive me if I don't remember." He stroked her upper thigh. "I can't believe you went through all that trouble of finding out."

"The day you were born is a big deal." She chirped happily.

Kol let out a bitter sigh. He stared at his hand that now made circles on her bare leg. "You would assume, but my family didn't much care for celebrating birthdays, especially mine. I was a bit more of a nuisance than something to celebrate."

Davina's heart sank for the man she loved. Behind all that homicidal angst was just a boy craving love and acceptance from a perpetually broken family.

"Well," She gave a bright and optimistic smile, "I'm glad you were born."

This statement made Kol lift his gaze to hers. Sincerity and unrestricted love gleamed in her eyes. A small pout played on her full lips out of slight sadness for his past. What did he do to deserve this woman? _Nothing. Not a damn thing,_ Kol thought. Kol calmly and adoringly pushed long brown tresses that had fallen in her face and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. It was one of Davina's favorite gestures Kol did; it always made her feel so cherished, safe.

"I think you're the first to ever say that." He finally said in the meekest voice she'd ever heard Kol use. Her smile grew bigger and it was contagious. Kol leaned up to capture her lips. They kissed slowly, savoring one another's touch after such a long time of being two worlds apart. Before she was swept up into the euphoria that was Kol Mikaelson, she remembered her task at hand.

Breaking contact for a moment and with a slight whine from Kol, she put the cupcake back into his face.

"Make a wish." Kol raised his eyebrows in a way to say, "really?" But she gave a stern look right back. So he closed his eyes and pretended to think for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and gave a small blow. An upward mist of smoke swayed between the two of them. Kol dipped his finger in the cupcake icing and held out his finger to Davina.

She smiled at his sugary offering and encircled her mouth around his finger. "You want to know what I wished for?"

Davina returned the favor and fed Kol icing. "Mmm, if you tell me it won't come true."

"What if show you?" He said, suggestively raising his defined eyebrows with a cheeky smile. She giggled as he kissed her again, discarding the cupcake to the floor. He rolled them over so he was on top of her and kissed down from her jawline to her neck. Davina ran her hands down his bare muscular back and then up again to play in his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Kol shuddered as she ground her hips into his.

"You know," She panted, "I wasn't joking about that new negligee." Kol pulled his face up from her neck and grinned mischievously.

"What do you think I wished for love?"

* * *

Shameless Kolvina fluff! Please review! I'm thinking of publishing more if you're into it :) -Allure xo


End file.
